Le ciel se mit à pleurer
by BLOOM COMET
Summary: UA - C'est à la nuit qu'elle se donne, à l'inconnu qu'elle abandonne ses maux, parfois d'autres qui glissent de ses lèvres qui ont cessées de savoir sourire. Et à ce ciel toujours témoin de tout, offrant l'obscurité à ceux qui ne veulent être vus, à elle qui ne sait plus qu'écouter le silence qu'elle s'est forgé pour espérer entendre ceux qui ne peuvent plus rien dire.


Bonjour ou bonsoir aux curieux qui passeront ici ! ** Cela doit faire plus de six ans bientôt que je n'ai rien posté sur le site et les rares choses que j'ai pu poster ensuite ont été supprimées parce que je suis une grosse débile incapable de laisser un truc qu'elle écrit posté sur internet sans le dénigrer, en avoir honte et du coup le supprimer xD Mais aujourd'hui, je reviens avec un OS (UA) qui m'est venu d'un seul coup, sans quoi que ce soit de précis en tête, tout m'est venu au feeling. J'avais envie d'écrire et en une heure, voilà ce qui est sortit. Il est plutôt long, il manque certains détails mais c'est fait exprès sinon on passerait à un two-shot que je ne me vois pas écrire. J'ai d'ailleurs toujours eu du mal avec les OS et c'est l'un des premiers que j'ose écrire et poster sur FF mais j'espère que l'histoire pourra un peu vous plaire, vous toucher ou vous intriguer. Ça peut paraître niais et je m'en excuse si ça ne plait pas mais ça colle bien au style de cet OS, bien que le niais ne soit pas une part de la romance que j'aborde d'habitude. Moi c'est souvent trash, déchirant et drama as fuck haha

Sachez aussi que j'ai une autre histoire qui sera postée prochainement … Enfin, prochainement avec moi ça veut dire dans quelques mois, une fois qu'elle sera bien avancée. J'ai tout dit sur mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y jeter un œil !

Je vous laisse donc avec cet OS un peu bancal mais que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire !

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages cités ici appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 _"que suis-je pour toi me demande-t-il_  
 _je pose mes mains sur ses genoux_  
 _et murmure tu_  
 _es tout l'espoir_  
 _que j'aie jamais eu_  
 _sous forme humaine"_

\- **Rupi Kaur, Lait et Miel.**

 **Le ciel se mit à pleurer**

Dans l'ombre, elle lui tenait la main. C'était ainsi depuis des mois, leurs doigts qui s'enlaçaient à défauts de leurs corps. Nul besoin de mots parfois, ils comprenaient tout dans leur silence partagé. Le parc était couvert par les ombres, seuls quelques lampadaires aux lumières vacillantes ainsi que la lueur d'un astre pâlot les éclairaient. Leurs visages restaient pourtant toujours dans le noir. Elle aurait aimé croiser son regard, s'y ancrer encore, comme elle avait pu le faire autrefois. Les souvenirs menacèrent encore de la noyer, de briser sa force et le léger sourire qu'elle esquissait chaque fois qu'elle venait le rejoindre ici, là où commençait et finissait sa vie. Un nuage de condensation s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que dans un soupir, elle abaissait les yeux vers ses jambes serrées, serrées si fort pour ne pas trembler sous le coup glacé de l'hiver installé depuis un mois.

"Je t'ai ramené quelque chose." Un chuchotement délicat de sa voix encore cassée.

Peut-être qu'il s'en fichait, qu'il n'en voudrait pas. Hermione hésita un instant mais la poigne de ses doigts la rassura, échauffant son cœur qui se serrait encore pour lui, embrasant sa peau qui, pourtant agressée par le vent, pulsait d'un amour douloureux. Celui qui déchire les entrailles, se propage comme un cancer jusqu'au cerveau pour ensuite gangrener le cœur, une maladie sans antidote. Elle pourrait exploser en mille morceaux sous le poids des sentiments qui pesaient sur elle. Son plus beau fardeau. Sans lâcher la main qu'elle tenait fort entre ses doigts frêles, celle restée libre fouilla son sac dont elle sortit un bouquet de bleuets dont les tiges coupées étaient regroupées par un ruban blanc. Elle aurait pu le choisir vert émeraude mais c'est tout ce qu'il lui restait. Elle le lui tendit, patienta puis décida de le poser près de leurs mains sur le banc où ils étaient assis.

Avant, ils n'auraient jamais osés faire ça. Se toucher, le moindre frôlement suffisait à la mettre au bord d'un gouffre où elle aurait bien sauté si il n'y avait pas eu tout à perdre. Il lui disait d'attendre au détour d'un couloir humide, attrapant ses lèvres comme avide d'y avaler l'air dont il avait besoin, dont _elle_ avait besoin. Elle se souvenait de son parfum, celui de sa peau et de la lessive de ses vêtements qu'elle froissait entre ses doigts tremblants. Elle se sentait devenir _tout_ quand, contre ses lèvres torturées des siennes, il souriait. Draco Malefoy ne souriait que rarement. Soit pour vous jeter son mépris en plein visage, soit pour marquer son amertume. Ce n'était qu'à elle qui, au bout de longs mois à partager leur souffrance, il offrait la sincérité d'un maigre bonheur.

C'était bête, niais, presque innocent si elle en oubliait le venin du désir qui coulait dans ses veines, serpentant jusqu'à son bas-ventre, faisant pulser chaque partie de son corps encore indélébile de tout passage. Hermione Granger, la puritaine, celle qui préférait les mots d'un livre au reste du monde. Elle n'avait jamais rien connu, à peine les lèvres de Krum lors d'une soirée où il avait vulgairement dérapé au coin de ses lèvres. Mais avec Draco, elle avait découvert la douleur du feu qui ronge les sens, qui attise l'envie volant son souffle et sa raison. Il en jouait, caressait le creux de son cou de sa bouche trop curieuse, avide, tout ça dans un le secret des ombres, toujours complices de leurs sentiments interdits. Hermione, curieusement, n'acceptait de le lâcher que lorsqu'il la forçait à le faire d'une poigne ferme mais ses yeux parlaient à sa place, disant encore d'attendre même si cela semblait être le pire des supplices. Hermione abdiquait, ne pouvant qu'admettre qu'il ne ressortirait rien de bon d'une union révélée aux yeux des autres. Pas alors qu'il était celui qui leur avait fait vivre l'Enfer des années auparavant. Lui serait renié car elle n'était rien de plus qu'une étudiante boursière d'une famille au sang plus rouge que bleu quand elle, ne serait pas comprise et vue comme la catin de l'ennemi. Hermione le savait alors elle relâchait sa prise sur lui, la saveur de sa bouche, presque un poison, encore sur le lit de sa langue.

"Je ne regrette pas, tu sais. Tout ça. Ça valait le coup, ça valait bien de tout perdre et de me retrouver ici. Je ne renie pas nos souvenirs, je ne renie rien et surtout pas toi."

Les mots coulèrent de sa bouche comme les larmes qu'elle aurait pu laisser dégringoler mais ses yeux qui avaient toujours la couleur de l'automne restèrent secs, figés devant elle puis se levant vers la Lune qui les lorgnait, cernait par des nuages gris, cotonneux, leur offrant la nuit pour seule retrouvaille. C'était le jour son pire cauchemar, la mettant devant tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, lui volant ses rêves pour la jeter à la réalité. Elle haïssait le soleil et le bruit qui sillonnait les rues, les regards qu'on posait sur elle, les mains sur ses épaules et les lèvres sur ses joues. Elle refusait tout et attendait la nuit, encore l'attente, comme si c'était le rôle qu'elle aurait toujours dû avoir. Celle qui attends pour enfin saisir _ses_ doigts sans espérer beaucoup plus. Hermione revint aux fleurs posées entre eux, esquissant un sourire qui creusa une fossette à la commissure gauche de ses lèvres :

"On m'a dit que les bleuets représentaient l'amour. C'est débile, je sais !" Elle attendit qu'il acquiesce puis pinça les lèvres avant de poursuivre "Mais … il est parfois mieux de le dire avec des fleurs, pas vrai ?"

Le silence répliqua et elle resserra encore ses doigts autour des siens, se forçant à ne pas lever les yeux vers le noir qui la bordait, ce banc où, sans pouvoir nier quoi que ce soit, elle verrait le vide comme celui qui pulsait au fond de son cœur.

"Je te fais mal ?" Question idiote qui n'obtiendrait pas plus de réponses que les autres. Elle cilla, peut-être pour chasser le voile humide qui se dépose brutalement sur ses pupilles "Moi, j'ai mal. Je devrais lâcher, je devrais partir et oublier, je devrais cesser d'attendre l'arrivée d'un putain de cadavre !" Le ton se brisa mais elle n'éclata pas en sanglots déchirants. Elle retenait toujours si ardemment les hurlements qu'elle avait assez crachés dans les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste, ses mains tâchées de carmin, ses ongles où le noir du sang séché persistait, son visage encore constellé des étoiles sanglantes qui lui avaient éclatés à la figure sous l'impact.

Le vent la gifla brutalement faisant voleter les mèches ayant échappées à son bonnet, les boucles impossible à discipliner venant frôler ses joues rosies par le froid. Et c'est encore le vent qui brisa la barrière de ses paupières, gouttes à gouttes ses larmes venant dévaler l'ossature trop prononcées de son visage criant toute la douleur qui la hantait depuis ce jour. Sur ce banc, où finalement, elle ne serrait qu'un spectre, qu'elle espérait apercevoir.

Elle priait parfois pour ne sentir que l'effleurement éphémère de l'au-delà, elle qui n'y avait jamais vraiment cru. Hermione, trop à terre à terre pour s'accrocher à des croyances sans fondements, se retenant parfois de réprimander ses amis au moindre "Et Dieu seul sait …" lâché dans une conversation. Maintenant, elle suppliait chaque secondes pour que lui apparaisse quelque chose, un signe d'une présence. Ce parc signifiait tout après tout. C'était au centre de ce parc dont les bancs créaient le cercle que tout avait prit fin. Alors peut-être, oui, peut-être qu'il y viendrait un jour, attrapant ses fleurs pour les mener à son nez, tournant son regard où le gris d'un ciel pluvieux rencontrerait le sien au couleur de feuilles mortes, qu'il lui renverrait cette esquisse de sourire où brûlait tout le cynisme du monde, s'emmêlant à une tendresse maladroite. Ils n'avaient rien eu, à peine quelques jours avant qu'ils ne décident de se dévoiler lorsque la fin de leurs études avait sonnée. Avant qu'au sein même de ce parc, dans une foule compacte hurlant sa joie, sa liberté comme chaque année, le bruit sourd d'une balle quittant la chambre d'un fusil n'éclate pour venir se figer dans le crâne de l'unique fils des Malefoy, marquant de sa chair éclatée le visage de celle près de lui.

Le coupable n'était qu'un fou prêt à tirer sur une personne connue et avait condamné un adolescent qui, péniblement, avait accepté de commencer par lui tenir la main dans cette foule. Condamné d'une balle celui qui avait d'abord refusé de venir ici, traitant toute cette effusion d'inutile et de dangereuse. Draco avait vu venir ce qu'elle, avait jugé impensable _"Ils ne sont pas tous sous les verrous, Granger. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe dans le monde. Ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres putain ... Ils savent très bien se fondre dans la masse, ils peuvent même te sourire avant de t'en planter une en plein front."_ Elle n'y avait pas cru, dans un déni total, voulant seulement voir apparaître les éclats d'un feu d'artifice dans un ciel nocturne.

Après le tir, le silence avait recouvert la foule moins d'une seconde avant que tous s'éparpillent, des insectes effrayés. Qu'elle, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit ne s'écroule avec lui sur un béton piétiné par des centaines de personnes. Hermione avait occulté le reste, la suite lui paraissant floue, sombre, comme un cauchemar qu'on oubli dès le réveil. Elle ne se souvenait que de l'odeur de poudre, du sang, de sa chaleur sur ses doigts et sur ses vêtements alors qu'elle le tenait contre lui, affreusement silencieuse, la gorge tellement serrée que la douleur était insupportable.

"Draco ... " elle le murmura comme par peur de parler trop fort, dans un sifflement douloureux, une supplication que personne n'entendrait "Je veux juste un signe, pas grand chose, vraiment." Un rire nerveux lui échappa "Oui, juste un souffle près de l'oreille ou je sais pas, n'importe quoi, un objet qui bouge. J'accepterais tout ..." Elle se trouva idiote, pinça les lèvres ne sachant pas pourquoi elle persistait chaque soir à venir, chaque soir à espérer. Forçant ses doigts à se desserrer, elle les sentit craquer sous la force de sa poigne retenue depuis trop longtemps, enfonçant sa main gelée au fond de sa poche et se releva lentement, laissant les fleurs à leur place. Elle les fixa, longuement, comme trop effrayée de partir maintenant, de rater quelque chose peut-être. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par se détourner, serrant les dents pour ne pas défaillir.

Quelques pas la menant à la légère montée traversée tant de fois, son corps ne pouvant pas aller plus vite, trop faible, trop frêle, chaque pas avalant ses espoirs, son attente interminable d'un miracle, intensifiant ses larmes sans qu'elle ne gémisse ou ne sanglote.

Puis, dans un bruissement chantant, le ciel se mit à pleurer. D'abord doucement, comme pour ne pas gêner, comme des pleurs qu'on retiendrait difficilement avant d'abandonner. L'odeur de la terre mouillée lui monta au nez, fit cesser ses pas, son visage se levant vers le ciel où les nuages lâchèrent enfin leur eau, mouillant ses habits et son visage. Son cœur battit plus fort, claquant si violemment qu'elle n'entendait plus que ça à travers la musique d'une pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait sur elle. Hermione sourit au ciel, tristement, l'espoir qui était prêt à faner reprenant brutalement vie. Peut-être que ça ne voulait rien dire, peut-être que tout n'était qu'un hasard dans cette vie où elle avait trimé pour survivre mais elle s'autorisa à douter, à penser que peut-être, ses larmes se mêlaient à celle d'un autre, à l'être qu'on lui avait arraché et qui n'avait pourtant jamais pleuré devant elle. Ce soir, elle resta plantée en plein milieu de l'allée pour laisser la pluie camoufler ses sanglots, son sac au bout des doigts, son corps acceptant enfin le chagrin. A son tour, elle devint un nuage gris pleurant enfin sa pluie.

* * *

Et voilà ! Bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans la joie et l'amour, surtout haha J'espère vite revenir ici pour l'autre Dramione que je prépare et vous souhaite à tous beaucoup de bonnes lectures ! _xx_


End file.
